


(Liked the) Stress

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Certainly worth the ride.





	(Liked the) Stress

**Author's Note:**

> "But maybe I liked the stress" -Mary J. Blige
> 
> Originally archived July 6, 2006. for KHYML

Leon had always thought that there really was nothing better than makeup sex. At least for him.

This may have been, he realized midway through his fourth exceptionally tumultuous relationship, because he always managed to end up in relationships where makeup sex happened almost as often as whatever could be considered 'regular' sex.

His sister had once told him that opposites attracted, but Leon knew a little secret about that, too - two people too alike to get along can still manage to have the sort of explosive chemistry that didn't last long but certainly was worth the ride.

Gazing up at the always-dark sky of Traverse Town from where he'd reclined on one of the Second District benches, Leon didn't even flinch as a sharp and deadly ninja star sailed less than an inch above his nose before sticking deep into the back of the bench.

"Yuffie!" a voice Leon knew much too well chastised, bringing an inaudible reply from the ninja followed by foot-stamping.

Ah, they were all behaving like adults this time around.

"Apparently finding you involved making sure you weren't going anywhere," Cloud said as he sat down on the ground beside the bench.

"Anyone else I wouldn't trust not to hit me," Leon replied, sitting up after pulling the little star free and dangling it between his fingers.

"You should find someone who..."

"I'm not going to let her pick out who I date. Can you imagine?" Leon asked, trying not to let a rare chuckle escape from his mouth.

Cloud was laughing too, though.

"She'd pick someone who would be good for..."

"And you aren't?"

"You know the answer to that," Cloud stated, watching as Leon flipped that tiny ninja star over his fingers as though he were rolling a coin.

"Yeah," Leon agreed, not much caring. "But you're the one who came here."

"Yeah," Cloud said before glancing downward.

Leon was fairly sure that Yuffie had known what she was doing all along. He would have to remember to give her the little star back, along with his thanks.


End file.
